


something i won't do

by teaandcardigans



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Harry pov, Maggie is wise, Post-Season/Series Finale, post 2.19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/pseuds/teaandcardigans
Summary: Post 2.19 Harry asks Maggie the impossible and is disappointed in her answer.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	something i won't do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that last episode so many highs and a few lows :(. Here is a version of what could happen.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand?” Maggie shook her head at him in disbelief. Harry took a deep sigh as he turned back towards the fireplace, unable to take the judgement in her eyes as he repeated his request. 

“I need you to change these feelings that I have for Macy. They are dangerous,” he pushed his hand through his hair, daring himself to meet Maggie’s gaze, “If anything happened today because I let my emotions get in the way. I could never forgive myself.”

“So you want me to just, take them away?”

In all honesty, he didn’t quite understand Maggie’s new powers yet, but he could see no other possibility. He had tried to will these feelings away, he had tried to do the right thing and ultimately failed. 

“If the need arises.” He clarified. He thought of the possibilities of what could have been if Ruby hadn’t stepped in, or if Jimmy had not only rushed to make his escape if he had instead decided to hurt those close to him. How he would ever face her again if due to his own selfish wants he had put the others at risk. No, if he couldn’t control this, these feelings that had developed then he needed the control taken away from him. He needed not to be allowed to make the choice. 

“Harry, you can’t ask me to do this.” Her voice was strained, and he hated that he had made her feel this. 

He knew he was asking too much. His youngest charge seemed to feel everything so much stronger, perhaps that was the very reason these gifts were bestowed upon her. Because she had the ability to see things beyond what they were. 

“I know I am asking a lot but-”

“Have you told Macy?” Maggie interrupts. 

Harry turned away, he should have known that she would ask, the bond between Macy and Maggie. He had seen it grown through his time with the sisters. How much they shared. There were not many secrets between them. Even as Macy tried to protect her sister from herself eventually she had disclosed the truth, seeing Maggie’s strength. He had been proud to see the bond that had developed between the three sisters and honoured that they had allowed him to be a part of their family. 

And here he was now asking Maggie to betray that trust that had been so carefully constructed. But the events of today had scared him, the events of the past two days had if he was being honest. How easy it all felt. How intoxicating it was this new relationship, finally giving in to something that he had wanted, needed, for so long. 

A simple caress of her hands over his as she handed him his morning coffee had been enough for him to forget where he was, to forget even himself. 

“I haven’t,” he admitted. “If we could keep this-”

“No, Harry, absolutely not.” Maggie folded her arms across her chest. “She’s happy Harry.” He could see the tears well behind her eyes. “Truly happy. I won’t take that from her.”

“What happened today, cannot happen again Maggie. If Ruby had not been there, Jimmy would be gone and we would have nothing.” Or worse. 

“Do you really think so little of us?” There was an edge to Maggie’s voice, his eyes drifting to her hands no longer open and welcoming but clenched by her side. 

“Pardon, I don’t understand.” 

“We are capable of looking after each other, that is what a family does Harry. We don’t get rid of our feelings when things get complicated.”

“Celeste reminded me today that there is a reason why a whitelighter and witch relationship is forbidden. It makes things murky, I can no longer be objective, I’ve been compromised.”

At that moment, when the thud of Macy hitting the ground rang in his ears all he had been able to focus on was Macy lying on the ground. Whether she was still breathing, the way her arm had twisted to the right, before shifting to what if he never saw her again, held her in his arms. His foot had crossed the line before his head even registered the movement. 

And he knew, as soon as he realised his mistake his heart had stopped. He could have killed them all. 

“I have lost my purpose,” he said sadly. There was a reason why they wiped their memories, why they took out all the mess. He had become reckless, impulsive and selfish. 

“Do you think that is what we actually want? A foot soldier who will just blindly do what is needed to get the job done, defeat the bad guy?” 

It had been simpler than when he trusted the Elders. He never questioned, never doubted. But since meeting the sisters, his world had become murkier and murkier about what was right, what was wrong, what was a fair price to pay and what was too higher cost. 

“We need you, Harry, not because you are our whitelighter, although admittedly the healing does come in handy,” she offered a smile, and he gratefully took it, “we need you because you are you, Harry. Our Harry, Macy’s Harry. With all your emotion, and thoughts and loyalty, to us.”

She stepped towards him, her face softening as she spoke. 

“You once told me to let love be my strength, and I’m about to tell you to do the same.” He could remember, in Tartarus, where he thought he would remain, possibly forever, having failed his charges. Until they had come to save him. Him who was meant to be their protector. They had come to rescue him because he was their family. “Maybe you should take your own advice.”

“Where do I put all of this?” It felt like too much to bear. Too much to lose. 

“You do what we all do. We acknowledge it, know that it is never going to go away, and do our best.” 

Maggie's hand moved to his arm, giving a gentle squeeze as she looked him directly in the eyes, “I would have no-one else protecting my sister than you.”

He rested his hand over hers. Still uneasy about what the future would hold, but grateful for her kindness and her wisdom. 

“Were you always this wise?” He said with a smile. 

“Oh absolutely,” Maggie wrapped her arm around him. “I’m just glad I am finally getting some very long overdue recognition for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Heres to more fics during this hiatus.


End file.
